


The Way Forward

by hyperspace_shipping



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fix-It, I reject that ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, On the Run, Oral Sex, Post-TRoS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex, Space Virgins, Stormpilot, TROS Fix, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, What They Deserved, and also between storytelling and gratuitous sex, but also a story, but not for long, canonverse, explicit - Freeform, striving for that perfect balance between fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperspace_shipping/pseuds/hyperspace_shipping
Summary: Rey wakes up on Exegol to find an exhausted, but definitely alive, Ben Solo beside her. This time, she isn't planning on letting him go.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 287





	1. Exegol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (gotta put that English degree to SOME use) - please be gentle! Trying to keep as close as possible to canon, though my knowledge isn't encyclopedic, I'll do my best. 
> 
> You can find me at hyperspace-shipping on Tumblr.  
> (Also a comment would make my life!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up on Exegol after the defeat of Palpatine. There’s a lot to process!
> 
> This chapter is not explicit but I'm working my way to it.

Two bodies, battered and bruised but not entirely defeated, lay slumped like abandoned waste on the cold surface. The journey that brought them to this place, brought them together, had culminated in a battle so haunting that each had been certain they would not survive. And, had either faced the threat alone, that would surely have been the case. 

Somewhere in the depths of her being, the girl stirred. Consciousness kindled before other senses, like waking from – no, not a dream – this level of vacancy from awareness was more like a kind of stasis. Slowly, achingly, life spread throughout her battered frame, each moment bringing forth new sensations, most of them painful. She registered the cold of her surroundings, the howl of the wind and the distant sounds of starship fire overhead.

And… there was another sensation, this one far more inviting and familiar than those which her physical senses perceived. Needing to confirm that which she felt through force, she managed to roll onto her side, reaching out hand out to seek the body splayed haphazardly beside her. It found its mark upon a broad chest, which rose and fell with heavy breaths which could signify exhaustion or relief, or perhaps something else entirely.  
The man beside her had felt her awakening the moment it had happened. His thoughts still swam, jumbled and overwhelming inside his head, leaving him entirely unconvinced that he could have experienced a miracle such as that which had just occurred. Not the defeat of Palpatine which, although definitely a wonder in its own right, was not what had annihilated his composure. No, after all that he had done, all that he had put her through, she had done the unthinkable… 

Kissed him.

He had come to Exegol hoping his actions could make at least some scratch in the surface of the apology that she and all her fellow resistance fighters were owed. To compensate, however minutely, for all the pain he had caused. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that… no – he was getting ahead of himself. Lost among feelings of gratitude and astonishment, he felt the hand on his chest. 

“Ben?” she ventured. Her voice barely more than a croak, at first she wondered if he registered her inquiry.

But of course, words were extraneous where he was concerned. Even in her fragile state, he could sense every emotion, every question, every hope that screamed from her soul to his as she spoke his true name. 

“Rey.”

His tone conveyed so much that could never be put into words, in their language or any other. But, just as he had felt everything she projected, so too did she sense the multitudes contained in his simple reply. 

Her body fighting every movement, she began to drag herself upright. Ben, being slightly less damaged than she, managed to move to assist her before she had fully righted herself. He cradled her lower back and steadied her shoulder, giving her the support she needed to stablise her swaying form. Yet, the gentle touch of his hands unsettled her in an entirely different way. 

Rey focused her gaze upon the face of Ben Solo, which wore an expression that poorly concealed his foremost desires. She almost had time to be touched by his consideration for her physical wellbeing as she nodded, ever-so-slightly, granting him the permission he had so obviously been craving. Within an instant, Ben had seized her and pulled her lips to his, clearly elated and emboldened by her sanction. He kissed her with a passion she had not known was possible, and she met it with equal fervour, putting everything she felt into her response as he pulled her tight to his chest and slid his hand through her hair. Their bodies conveyed what their words could not. She, running her fingertips tenderly along the small of his back, he, stroking her cheek as he savoured the taste of her requitement. She explored his mouth, hungry to experience more of this intoxicating new feeling that flooded her from head to toe. Ben was so tall in stature compared to her, so broad and defined, that Rey felt as though she was being consumed by his caress, though she had no desire for it to cease. 

The force sang with contentment between them.

When he could finally bring himself to break apart from her, Ben looked down into the face of the woman who had saved him. He had seen so much in that face in the time he had known her. When they had first met on Takodana, her visage had been overcome with confusion and terror, a memory that brought him only shame now. However, it hadn’t taken long before he had had the chance to witness her strength, a girl so small and yet so full of fury and defiance. The passion and resolve she conveyed had both shocked and impressed him. But as their minds had begun to intertwine, he had been forced to recognise not only her prowess as a force-wielder and a worthy adversary, but also her gentleness. Despite everything, she had shown concern for him, and the type of kindness he had not known for years. 

But right now, what he saw in that delicate face was the very thing he longed for most, but hadn’t dared to hope for until now.

A future.

***

Rey was dimly aware, though somewhat resentful, that the rest of the galaxy still existed outside of their immediate surroundings. She began to faintly consider the need to leave this place. Wrenching her thoughts from the soft lips that had so bewitched her, she stepped back from Ben’s embrace and looked around warily, hoping a solution to their current predicament might become apparent. 

“We can’t go back to the Resistance,” she said, realising the truth of it only as she spoke.

“You could,” he said, quietly. 

“If you think I’m going to let you out of my sight after I’ve finally got my hands on you, you’ve got another thing coming, Ben Solo,” she scolded. 

He smiled wearily, brushing a tendril of dark hair from his eyes. He already knew better than to argue with her. It was beyond him why she might be prepared to give up the belonging she had found among the Resistance to – do what? Go on the run with him? Because there was no denying he would have to run. He hadn’t even expected to _live_ , let alone this. But if this was what Rey wanted, well, he knew she would find a way to have it, stars be damned. And who was he to complain? He knew that he wanted nothing more than her beside him, wherever the force took them. If she was so good as to oblige… 

His shoulders heaved as the gravity of the situation impressed itself upon him. 

“Just… not here.”

“Not here,” she agreed.

Leaning on one another for support, they gradually made their way out of the catacombs. As they broached the threshold of the temple Ben stopped, confused. Two ships sat close by, both clearly landed in haste. He had been making his way towards the X-wing, but Rey had started heading in the direction of the TIE scout he had sequestered with. 

“But, this X-wing belonged to Luke,” said Ben, baffled. “I thought you would want… your master… his legacy…”

“It’s time to let the past die,” she smiled. “I don’t want to carry on anyone’s legacy anymore. I’m ready to make my own path. With you.”

Ben had only been a young child when he had learned what it meant to be a Skywalker, despite not technically carrying the name himself. Child of a Princess and a Rebellion hero, though undoubtedly his father would have preferred to be known as a smuggler or galactic scoundrel, and the nephew of the ultimate Jedi? He could never escape the feeling that there were certain expectations about being a part of this family. And when he had learned that Vader was part of that infamous bloodline, well, to put it bluntly, that was when everything had really started turning to shit.

To be free of the responsibility of legacy sounded like bliss. 

He turned towards the TIE.


	2. Pamarthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey find somewhere to hide out and have a chance to get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ben to my Rey has suggested that he deserves a consultant's credit on this and he's probably right. Thanks for helping me get my lore correct, among other things.
> 
> I was really excited to get some readers and kudos on Chapter 1, so I dove straight into the next part. I'm sorry if I can't keep up the momentum with updates - I have to go back to work tommorow!
> 
> Anyhow, without further ado, bring on the smut...

They ended up on Pamarthe.

Rey had suggested it, having heard her friend Captain Sonnel talk about her home world one of the nights she’d spent at the base on Ajan Kloss. She wasn’t overly concerned about running into any Resistance (or should that be ex-Resistance now?) there, however. From what Sonnel had said, Rey got the impression that Pamarthe was a place poorly-suited to those with a strong moral compass. She supposed that was why her friend had left in the first place. And the outer-rim was certainly the safest place they could travel right now.

Not that anywhere was truly safe. Ben knew better than to expect his former regime to simply accept defeat and return to a democratic republic without some kind of backlash. Even with their leadership decimated, there would be many within the lower ranks who, committed to their ideals, would see the calamity as a mere setback and the power vacuum as a welcome opportunity. After all, wasn’t that how the First Order had begun? Out of the remnants of Imperial loyalists who had sought a new structure within which to enforce their principles upon the galaxy? And there was no doubt that, if they found out he had survived, the Resistance would want to see him tried as a war criminal. They would be a target for both sides. 

Another advantage of the planet they had chosen was its unique terrain and infrastructure. The surface was covered by a vast ocean, dotted with small, rugged islands. These islands were interconnected by soaring rope bridges, some stretching hundreds of metres, all in varying states of disrepair. The Pamarthans were used to this of course. After all, they were a culture of hardened warriors and criminals, and this was their home soil, but any off-worlders seeking them here would likely struggle to navigate the layout, if they could bear the swaying, crumbling overpasses at all. But for a pair of force-adepts, they knew they could traverse the landscape with relative ease. It was clear that they wouldn’t be able to stay permanently, but it was somewhere they could rest and try to plan the way forward. 

Flying low over the planet, they scoured the surface for the most remote, isolated place they could find which would still provide them with reasonable shelter. It was unlikely that they would be able to avoid interacting with other sentients altogether, but minimising this risk would be paramount to their success. And, Rey mused as they searched for somewhere to land, getting to spend some quality alone-time with Ben was also a priority.

They descended upon an overgrown-looking island which appeared as though it may once have been used for some kind of farming. Cattle-rearing, Ben guessed. But any stock it had previously supported appeared to be long gone. Perhaps the farmer had relocated elsewhere once their herd had consumed all the vegetation. If they had intended to return, something must have prevented it. It didn’t matter. Stretching as they unfolded themselves out of the cramped TIE, they sensed no other life forms nearby other than birds and the occasional ash-rabbit. They had seen from above that this island only had one bridge connecting it to a larger one nearby, and it was in bad shape. Yes, this would do nicely, for now. 

Nestled within an outcrop of trees, they found what they were looking for. The modest dwelling had been left locked by its former occupant, but a wave of Rey’s hand permitted them access. Having been vacant for some time, the interior was decidedly shabby but certainly not uninhabitable. Furnishings were sparse, with only the essentials left behind, and everything was coated with a layer of dust. This hardly mattered, of course. They were both covered in so much filth and grime that a little more was negligible. Rey knew they would have to clean themselves up and take a close look at the wounds they had sustained, but there was no way she had the energy right now. She didn’t know how long it had been since she had fled Ahch-To, but it had to have been at least a full rotation.

One look at Ben and she knew he was as close to failing as she was. 

There were only a few rooms in the cottage: basic living quarters, sleeping quarters and the Refresher. Everything someone would need to live a simple farmer’s life. Upon finding the bedroom, Ben let out an audible sigh of relief, motioning to Rey to let her know. And, without a thought for the implications, they collapsed beside one another upon the threadbare sheets and sank into sleep.

***

This time, it was Rey who woke first. Groggily opening her eyes and seeing the spread-out form beside her, she was momentarily confused. But, within an instant, everything came hurtling back, because that was _Ben Solo_ next to her, his hand lazily resting upon his stomach, pushing up the hem of his torn shirt and exposing a tantalising strip of bare skin. The mop of black hair splayed across the pillow, except for a single curl that had fallen across his face which fluttered in time with his slow, rhythmic breathing. He looked almost at peace.

Almost involuntarily, she reached across to gently brush the strand away, her hand lingering on his cheek.

His eyelids fluttered.

“Mornin’…” he said, blearily. 

Embarrassed, she withdrew her hand quickly. It was true that they had kissed – twice, even – on Exegol, but that had been different somehow, filled with adrenaline and urgency. Now that they were properly alone, faced with the prospect of only one another for company, she felt a squirm somewhere near her gut.

Was she… _shy_?

“Good morning,” she answered, eyes cast downward. 

When Ben said nothing, she risked a glance. He was observing her, silently evaluating her bloodied face, her unkempt hair, her beat-up arms. As those big dark eyes drank her in, Rey hoped he wasn’t too put off by her dishevelment. If she’d had any presence of mind, she would have realised that, in truth, he was marvelling at his extraordinary good fortune. 

Ben propped himself up on one elbow, facing her.

“Would it be ok if I kissed you again?” 

In reply, Rey lent forward and softly brushed her lips against his. He responded in kind, with feather-light movements that were both cautious and tender. She could feel his smile against hers in between each peck. Wordlessly, they exchanged these tiny intimacies, each allowing the other time to become familiar with the feeling. 

Regaining some of her former confidence, Rey took Ben’s lower lip between hers, nibbling with gradual intensity. Subconsciously, his hands moved to encircle her waist, pulling her in towards him, seeking closeness. She allowed him to draw her in, beginning to trace her kisses across his jawline and down into the crook of his neck. She was rewarded with a low growl, which only encouraged her further. Things were escalating quickly. 

She wanted this.

Badly. 

Feeling bold, Rey tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to relieve him of it without interrupting the fervent kisses he was now scattering across her collarbone. He reached for the neckline and swept it over his head in one smooth effort. 

It was more glorious than she remembered.

She absorbed the sight of his broad, defined chest, its rise and fall quickening as he anticipated her next move. His toned shoulders and arms clearly explained his prowess with a sabre. Her eyes followed the lines of his sculpted physique down past his stomach as they tapered to a tantalising point hidden just below his waistline. 

“Oh…” she breathed aloud.

He grinned sheepishly, giving a shrug as if to say, _‘Yeah. I know…’_

She diverted her kisses across the smooth chest, daring to dart her tongue across his nipple as she passed. This elicited a sharp gasp from Ben, much to her satisfaction. When she returned to his mouth, he intensified his embrace, parting her lips with his tongue. She obliged, greedily accepting his advance and reciprocating in kind. As she did so, he slid a hand underneath her own garments. He ventured up her torso, lightly caressing her skin, until he cupped his palm around her breast. She let out a soft moan of contentment, which grew louder as he thumbed its peak. She felt a warmth kindle between her legs. 

Ben’s other hand had moved lower and he fondled the waistline of her pants. 

“Can I…?”

Rey nodded keenly, breathless. 

He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and down, until his fingers found the spot that was exuding all that heat. With a firm yet gentle pressure he circled it, provoking a sound from Rey that could be most likened to a purr.

That felt – oh, that felt _good_.

He continued to stroke, motivated by the sounds of her pleasure as she writhed beneath his touch. When he sensed her longing for more, he followed his instincts, sliding his finger along the warm, wet slit and finally pushing it deep inside.

She cried out, and Ben knew that he would do whatever was necessary to keep hearing that sound. As he worked his fingers inside her, her pleasure reverberated through the force back to him, exacerbating the bulge that already threatened to escape his trousers. But for now, all he wanted was to bring her satisfaction. She had well and truly earned his devotion in that regard.

Rey moved her hips against Ben’s hand, desperately seeking the inevitable outcome of his exploits. One hand grasped the sheets in a fistful of urgency while the other grabbed the back of Ben’s head, pulling him close so that she might savour his kiss while she rode out the waves of bliss.  
He was so… _so…_  
Whatever he was, she liked it. A lot. Oh, there was going to need to be more of this. Much more.  
She came, hard, swearing under her breath as the final peak shuddered throughout her body.

As Rey sank back against the mattress with a look of serenity, Ben smiled, placing one last kiss upon her forehead. 

“Was that… alright?” he asked, tentatively.

Rey looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“I think you may well prove to have been worth the effort, Ben Solo.”


	3. Sabacc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are practicalities to be dealt with, which leads Ben to undertake some risky behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are getting longer! Thank you for waiting for it and thank you so much for reading.
> 
> (Thanks again to my Ben.)

“We’re going to need credits,” Ben said as they sat side by side at the tiny kitchen table.

“We could always…” Rey motioned her hand to signify the use of the Jedi mind trick.

“That,” Ben replied, giving her a meaningful glance, “Is a slippery slope.”

Rey nodded, acknowledging the unspoken.  
  
They had done their best to clean themselves up, taking turns in the ‘fresher to scrub away the accumulation of blood, sweat and dirt. Nonetheless, they both still looked, and felt, rough. Ben still wore the black undershirt, in which the hole where she had pierced him with his own blade was clearly visible. Only someone who’d known Rey’s garb had once been white would have guessed it. While they were in better shape than previously, they were both in dire need of a decent meal. Rey was used to hunger thanks to the many times on Jakku that the day’s scavenge had yielded less-than-sufficient portions. Ben, on the other hand, was less accustomed to going without, as the frequent growls of his stomach attested. The Resistance tried to provide those undertaking extended off world-missions with a very modest stipend – enough to cover a few meals or an emergency transport, but the little credit Rey had was hardly enough to support them in the long- or even medium-term.  
  
“I want… I _have_ to do it right this time,” he continued.

“Of course,” she agreed. “But, how?” 

“I actually had an idea about that...”  
  
\---

At first, Rey argued that they should stick to the lesser-populated areas of the planet, but Ben had insisted that it would be far easier for them to blend in among a busy crowd. Newcomers drew far more attention in a small village than in a big hub like this one. She had been nervous travelling by foot through the streets, but thankfully, cloaks and concealed identities were commonplace in the backstreets of Pamarthe. Ben had salvaged his sweeping black cloak from the TIE and wore it with the hood raised. She, being no stranger to repurposing foraged materials to meet a need, had fashioned a makeshift cloak from one of the cabin’s drab old curtains. It was crude but it would suffice.

She was on high alert as they progressed deeper into the urban sprawl, suspicious of every passer-by, though she felt reassured by Ben’s towering presence alongside her. She knew she could hold her own if it came to a fight, but she was more fearful that Ben would be recognised and word of his survival would get out. 

Ben had woven his way through the darkening streets looking for – Rey wasn’t exactly sure what.

“This looks promising…”

He had stopped outside a shady-looking establishment, its front marked only by a peeling depiction of a thunderstorm brewing inside a flask.

He pushed the door.

A long and dimly-lit corridor stretched back into the building’s depths, obscuring further details about the nature of its contents. Lowering his hood, Ben strode in as if he belonged there, although Rey could sense some apprehension behind the casual exterior. Trusting the Force, trusting Ben, she followed in his wake.

The end of the narrow passageway revealed a surprisingly expansive, and crowded, space. No one passing that unobtrusive façade would have suspected that it concealed the bustling scene which lay within. 

A Twi’lek woman stood behind a bar, squeezing the juice from a jogan fruit into a tall glass for an animated Chadra-Fan while his sullen-looking companion stood by awkwardly. Three spacers were engaged in a heated discussion over the chances of their preferred pilots in the next round of the Systems Open. A stubbled man, who looked to be a Pamarthan native, leaned casually against the back of a chair as a young woman laughed exaggeratedly at whatever story he was telling. 

The décor favoured functionality over style, decidedly utilitarian and well worn. It was clear that ambiance (or sanitation, it seemed) was not a top priority for the venue’s proprietor. Patrons occupied booths lining the walls while others preferred the convenience of seating along the extensive bar. However, the majority of floorspace was dedicated to a series of wide tables at which sentients crowded, their focus held by the cards, dice or holoprojections featured at each. 

  
“A gambling den?” Rey asked. “Ben, this seems risky.”

“Because we’re both strangers to risk,” he replied, his tone playful.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her towards the bar.

“Corellian whiskey. Two,” he instructed the Twi’lek, exchanging some of their precious credits.

Rey raised an eyebrow.

“We need to blend in. No one heads straight for the tables. Most players like a bit of liquid confidence before they begin jeopardizing their assets.”

“Alright,” Rey conceded. They’d gotten this far without disaster, she supposed.

Removing his cloak, Ben leaned back and surveyed the scene. His stance was casual but his eyes roved their surroundings, seeking out seemingly insignificant, but potentially valuable, details. 

The Twi’lek returned with their drinks and Ben took a deep swig.

“Fuck, that’s awful,” he spluttered. “Why did my dad ever drin- “

He stopped mid-sentence, staring at Rey, whose glass was already half empty.

She shrugged. “Jakku’s a desert planet. There’s more of this around than actual water. Sometimes you’ve got to take what you can get.”

Ben shook his head, nonplussed but clearly amused, and returned to scrutinizing the clientele.

“There, that’s the one,” he indicated to where an aged Rodian, a pair of Quarren and a Togrutan sat at one of the more isolated booths. “High rollers.”  
  
  
Before she could respond, he was off. He was certainly prone to bouts of spontaneity, Rey thought. And, of course, he would be quite accustomed to those around him having to adhere to his whims, no matter how reckless. That being said, she suspected the impulsive streak may have originated long before Kylo Ren did.  
Ben sauntered up to the table with Rey trailing behind. She could see cards laid out in front of each player.  
  
“Sabacc?” Ben asked, casually.

“This game is invite-only, kid,” the Rodian said gruffly.

Ben pulled up a chair, stretching a leg over and dropping into it while planting his glass on the table.

“I humbly accept your invite,” he replied, sounding anything but.

Rey stood behind, trying to arrange her face into a calm expression to disguise the apprehension bubbling below the surface. 

“I doubt a lowlife like you has anything to offer here. Unless, of course, you’re prepared to wager an hour or two with your girl there in one of the private rooms,” he inclined his head to indicate the floor above, while eyeing Rey appraisingly. Only Ben’s silent Force-warning prevented her from biting back.

“That so?” Ben said, as he drew from his pocket a circular golden disc, identical to the one Rey had seen Poe receive from Zorii back on Kijimi.

The tone of the party changed in an instant. All four players sat straighter and it was clear their interest was piqued.   
  
“A Captain’s Medallion,” the Rodian said. “I stand corrected.”

“Not worth what it used to be, though” grunted the taller of the Quarren.

“From what I hear, the core systems are still plagued with First Order holdouts,” offered the Togrutan. “I’d be prepared to wager it would still have the capability to open up a lot of doors.”

The Quarren shrugged dismissively.

“I say let him play, Ralta,” the Togrutan continued.

“Tekru?” the Rodian asked, gesturing the Quarren who had not yet spoken.

“I’m with Lohkan. I’ll enjoy taking it from him,” he sneered.

A beat passed between the two beings.   
  
“Bespin Standard,” said Ralta, dealing Ben in.  
  
Ben grinned internally. The Force couldn’t have led him to a better place.

  
Rey had never had time to learn games in her past, much less had anyone to teach her, but she tried her best to follow as play began. She surmised that the aim of the game was to accumulate a certain number of points, more than one’s opponents – or was it less? – Ben had just won the first hand with a score well into the negatives. Well, that was good, she thought, but could he keep it up? 

Cards changed hands and credits accrued in not one, but two different pots. Standing behind Ben she looked over his shoulder. At least her expression couldn’t reveal the quality of his hand to the other players. The cards he held displayed an assortment of images, from sabres and coins to something called a Master, but she had no idea if this was desirable or otherwise.

Her chest tightened as Ben forfeited one, then two rounds to Tekru the Quarren and then a third, this time to Ralta.  
  
Ben, on the other hand, wasn’t worried. These were just the first steps in a dance he knew well, even if it had been some time since his last undertaking. He knew he had to prove himself competent, worthy of admission to their game but not so skilled as to present too much of a threat. It was a delicate balance. His teachers, had they been there to witness it, would have been proud.

Rey watched on as play continued, a constant eye upon the credits flowing to and from what appeared to be the main pot. The chip Ben had proffered sat in the secondary pot to the side, along with another considerable collection of credits. Ben appeared to have gained an advantage with his latest hand, taking, but then re-wagering a stack of credits that could have sustained her for weeks, if not months, in her former life.

His odds seemed to be improving, with Ben now taking a greater ratio of wins to losses, though her heart skipped a beat every time he conceded a round. Each time he won, he invested his claim back into one of the two pots, forcing his new companions to further up their own antes. 

Rey had never seen him like this before. It was such a stark contrast to seeing him as Kylo Ren, who had always been so controlled and disciplined. The man in front of her was so much more… _relaxed._ He appeared totally at ease, lounging back in his chair with a smirk. Anyone who had crossed paths with Han Solo, especially in his youth, would not have failed to see the similarities.  
  
Rey suppressed the painful memories of Han. She knew there would come a time where Ben would have to properly deal with the emotional tumult surrounding his father, but they currently had more immediate concerns. 

She studied him, observing the laid-back posture and the charming smile he gave his opponents. She knew there was an element of performance to his air of confidence, but as he played, she could sense the undercurrent of tension beginning to wane. She thought he might actually be starting to enjoy himself. He tossed another fan of cards onto the table with a falsely nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. She couldn’t deny that this side of him was definitely appealing. He was, for lack of a better term, _hot._

A server, this one human, came past as Ben collected the spoils of the most recent round. 

“Port in a Storm,” Lohkan ordered, and Rey remembered the image on the wall outside.

“One for all my friends,” Ben instructed, handing over credits. “It’s the least I can do considering the disappointment you’re about to experience.”

“This one has some cheek,” Ralta chuckled. He called out across the room to the Chadra-Fan they had seen earlier. “Vartos, come. Look at this boy! I need an audience to bear witness to his downfall.”

Obligingly, the Chadra-Fan moved to stand by, his companion in tow. When the hostess returned shortly with the drinks, she too lingered to watch. As the potential winnings built, so did the crowd of onlookers. High-stakes games were not uncommon here, but with a range of talented, and possibly underhanded, players such as these, it had become a particularly engaging spectacle.

A particularly savage hand from Ralta forced Lohkan to withdraw, shortly followed by Tekru. Ben took particular pleasure in eliminating the unnamed Quarren who had objected to his initial admittance to the game. Only Ben and the Rodian remained. 

Rey had barely uttered a word during the duration of the game, not wanting to betray her nerves or disrupt Ben’s concentration. She rested her hands upon his shoulders by way of moral support. If he could defeat Ralta, he would walk away with a profit worthy of a Hutt’s envy. 

One could cut the tension with a sabre as the final hand was dealt. Ben’s expression disclosed nothing as he looked at the cards that would determine the game’s outcome. Spectators waited in trepidation, muttering to one another under their breaths. Among the crowd were regulars, several of whom had lost considerable coin to Ralta in the past. They favoured the Rodian to win, but would certainly take pleasure in bearing witness if this tall stranger was able to deliver him some humility.  
  
Rey felt Ben’s relief as he spotted the final card he sought. His score was good, _very_ good in fact, but not undefeatable. Would it be enough? Ben centred himself within the Force – it felt good to be connected to it again in this way – and volunteered the entirety of his remaining ante to the pot. Ralta grinned and followed suit.

“It’s been a blast, kid,” he said. “It’s not every day I get an actual challenge.”

“Just call it,” Ben replied.

Ralta laid his cards out, fanning them so each was clearly visible. “Twenty-Two,” he declared.

The crowd murmured, but Rey already knew what was coming.

Ben's satisfaction was evident as he revealed his hand, which totalled twenty-three in the negative.  
“Pure. Sabacc.”

The Rodian looked crestfallen as Ben made to collect his winnings, but Ben’s attention was elsewhere. He looked at Rey’s face, shining down at him with amazement and disbelief.

“Private room?” he said, flicking a coin in the direction of the hostess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before I realised I didn't know how to play Sabacc! D'oh.
> 
> I think you all know what's coming in the next installment.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey take the first opportunity available to celebrate their good fortune.

They were barely up the stairs and out of sight before their hands were upon one another.

“That. Was. Amazing,” Rey breathed between kisses.

“I mean, I did start playing when I was five. Although,” he added, the slightest hint of swagger in his voice, “I _could_ beat my father by the time I was twelve.” 

They stumbled along a corridor in a tangled frenzy, looking for the room number to match the entry chip the hostess had provided. When they saw it, Ben reached one hand behind himself to scan it while simultaneously sweeping the other around Rey’s waist, lifting her full off the ground as he pulled her inside.  
  
The tiny chamber hadn’t been designed for prolonged occupation, catering to those who required somewhere for a brief stopover or other, even more fleeting, encounters. As such, only the most essential furnishings were supplied. This didn’t matter in the slightest, as it was only the privacy of fours walls they sought. Nonetheless, the bed, which filled more than half the space, was certainly a welcome feature.

Ben set Rey down upon it and she pulled him down with her, his body hovering above hers as she lay back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in close, fervently sucking upon his lip as his weight pressed against her. As he returned her embrace, her hands explored the curves of his torso, first enjoying the feel of his strong shoulder muscles then venturing down the length of his spine to his lower back and further still. She liked what she found.   
  
In one fluid movement, she had rolled them both, flipping them so that now Ben lay back and she straddled his lap. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he gazed up at her. It filled her with satisfaction. He was all hers. 

“This has to go,” she demanded, plucking at his crinkled shirt.  
  
He obeyed in an instant, sitting up and swiftly removing the offending item. He was level with her chest now, his arms instinctively weaving themselves beneath hers and around the small of her back, drawing her in. He tilted his chin upwards to seek her mouth so he might recommence his appreciation of those enticing lips, their former tenderness abandoned as she pressed hard against his own, demanding more. He parted his lips to oblige and she pressed the advantage, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she combed her fingers through his tresses. The Force was electric, like a live wire.   
  
Then, without warning, she broke off the kiss and leant back, studying his face.

“I think,” she said with surprising sincerity, “That I really ought to thank you for what you did down there.” 

“It was – “ he came up short, as she crossed her arms over her body and, taking the hem of her shirt in her fingers, lifted it over her head, discarding it carelessly to the side. “Oh…”

He drank in her image like a dream, wanting to savour every part of this indulgence. The way her hair cascaded across her collarbone, the freckles that dotted her stomach, and her breasts, small but utterly divine. Untouched by Jakku’s burning sunlight, they were pale, save for a scattering of those lovely freckles, and impeccably smooth. His eyes raked in the gentle curve of her slight figure from her navel up to her soft, plump chest, to her beautiful face, burning with passion as she welcomed his gaze. The fantasies he had sustained, and there had been many, could not compare to this exquisite reality. She was perfect. 

“You…uh… you are _so_ welcome,” he exhaled.

She smiled and took one of his hands, guiding it to where his eyes lingered. Palm covering the whole of her breast, he began to gently massage, resulting in a contented sigh from Rey. He was keenly aware of just how constrictive his undergarments had become. When he sensed her arousal build, he was gratified to realise that it was because she was equally aware of the situation. He relished the moment he took her nipple into his mouth, kissing, sucking and flicking his tongue as she had done to him. Her back arched and her head lolled back.

“Ben…” she groaned.

Her hips moved against the swelling in his pants and he shuddered with longing. He slid a hand underneath her to knead her backside while his mouth continued to worship those flawless breasts. Her hand found the bulge and she began to stroke through the fabric. The desperation to succumb to all temptation was fierce and the deep rumble he emitted was all it took to motivate Rey.  
  
Blindly, she began fumbling with the clasp of his pants. Ben had to take a deep breath to stop himself from losing all control.

“This is happening?” he asked.

“This is happening,” she confirmed.  
  
He surrendered to the will of his desires.

Now it was his turn to flip her. Again on her back, Ben peeled off the remainder of her clothing and tossed it aside. As he brought himself down to meet her, she reached into his pants and released him, hard and eager. He felt thick and enticing in her hand as she stroked along the shaft. She should have known it would be just as impressive as the rest of him. She savoured the sensation, Ben’s breath heavy with anticipation as he braced himself above her. 

“Fuck me, Ben Solo.”

He was so, so willing to comply. His tip found her folds, causing her to release a moan of anticipation before he slid himself into position at her entrance. She could feel how wet she had become, waiting, wanting, desperate to take that next step.  
  
He gave her what she wanted. She cried out as he pushed deep inside her, their mouths pressed together and their hands desperately attempting to pull themselves even closer into one another. The Force exploded within her, her body thrumming with it. She knew Ben was experiencing it too, his thrusts filling them both with pleasure. He consumed her, and she him. Her mouth caressed his neck and her fingers dug into his hips as she moved against him, seeking to prolong this fulfillment. He had one hand upon hers, their fingers intertwined, pinning it to the bed as he ground into her, the tension of months, if not years, fuelling him. Rey was unsure if she was experiencing his euphoria or her own. She found first one leg, then the other, rising so that he might reach the very depths of her.

Ben was in ecstasy.

He was enraptured by her, by _this_ , by the feel of her skin and the touch of her lips. By the sound of her appreciative utterances and the way she looked him dead in the eye to beg him for more as she wrapped her legs around him. He revelled in every gasp, every moan, driving himself further, harder, matching her noises with his own and breathing her name like it was the only word he knew.

Together, they pursued their instincts, their impulses delivering them a range of exceedingly rewarding sensations. Giving and taking in equal measure, the bond between them resonated sharp and unambiguous. They were _meant_ to be like this. 

Their mutual elation surging, Rey forced Ben’s mouth back to hers, thrust upwards against him, and felt him tremble as they peaked, currents of bliss sparking between them. 

They collapsed together, all sweat, gasping breaths and tangled limbs, both overcome by a swell of emotions. Satisfaction. Gratitude. Peace.

It was Rey who found her voice first.

“I… never did that before,” she said.

“Me neither,” Ben admitted, though truthfully they had both known what this was to each of them. 

“I’d like to keep doing it,” she smiled.

Ben brought his lips back to hers and kissed her, gently this time.

“I think that can be arranged.”

***

Some hours later, Rey sat propped on the edge of the bed, trying to tally the total of Ben’s winnings.

“I just can’t believe how much is here. I mean, we could even buy a _ship_ for this. Not a new one, mind, but something with a decent hyperdrive. Of course, it would be a huge advantage to have a means of transport that wasn’t already linked to either of us. Plus, I don’t think it would be too hard to find a shipyard here…”

She was talking more to herself than anything. For so long she’d made it her business to know the value of every piece of tech she could identify and to ensure that her assets were traded wisely. Nothing had ever given her cause to believe she would be able to accumulate much more to her name than a couple of extra portions and a few spare parts to keep her speeder running, except maybe that time when she’d had the opportunity to turn BB-8 over to Unkar Plutt, short-lived as the thought had been. Owning a ship was beyond comprehension.

“There’s the Ghtroc series but I don’t like the way they fly, too much drag on the landing. Of course, the HWK-290 has its merits, but they lack any decent cargo space. Do you think we’d need a lot of cargo space, Ben? Ben?”

She turned toward him and was surprised to see the way he sat, cross-legged on the bed, elbows upon his knees and head cradled in his hands.

“Ben?”

Drawn from his reverie, he looked up, his features arranged in an expression that Rey found uncomfortably familiar. Conflict.

“I don’t deserve this. You.”

“What in the Force are you talking about, Ben?” she replied.

“You say _Ben_ , like it was someone else who did all those things, like it wasn’t me who hurt you, hurt your friends… hell, hurt the whole kriffing galaxy!” 

“Ben,” she said, moving to comfort him. “It wasn’t you. Not really.”

“It _was_ ,” he snarled.

He half expected her to withdraw, but she remained still, her hand softly resting upon his arm in reassurance. Yet again she had chosen to grace him with her compassion, even though he knew he was entitled to none.

“Ok,” she conceded. “But do you know what else was you? It was you who resisted Snoke. You who fought against the darkness for _years._ It was you who stood beside me on Exegol _and_ saved my life.”

He tried to protest but she pressed on.

“It was you, _Ben_ , who had the courage to return to the light even when you knew what it might cost. And it was you who gave us the means to find our own way in the galaxy,” she indicated his pile of credits.

He knew there was no point in trying to challenge her. She was determined to see the best in him, even when he could not see it himself. When he was finally able to bring himself to meet her eyes, he found them full of concern, but also a stubborn assuredness in her assessment of him.

He sighed. 

“It’s just… been a long time. I can’t quite remember how to… to be Ben again.”

Rey’s smile found its way directly to where he needed it most.

“It’s a good thing I’m here to help with that. Besides,” she continued. “The way I see it, if you want to help balance out the darkness you put into the universe, the only way forward is to start putting good things into it. Bringing light where you can. Like here. With me.”  
  
And how could she not be right? He wanted the path she offered him, a chance to tip the scales. And he would do it all in the name of being worthy of her.

“I want to. It’s just,” he paused, trying to find the words. “It’s just that I’ve caused so much pain, for so many people. How do I even begin to balance that ledger?”  
  
“Well,” she grinned, tossing his pants towards him. “You can start by heading back downstairs and getting us something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I hope this chapter met all your smutty needs.
> 
> I have become way too invested in this story, I look forward to writing more soon. 
> 
> (You can find me on Tumblr at hyperspace-shipping. Let's be friends!)


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Rey's friends from the Resistance make of her disappearance?
> 
> Finn and Poe discuss what has become of Rey and things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! 
> 
> I love every single one of you who has left me a comment or a kudos so far. You have kept me motivated and encouraged.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

“Finn, it’s time. We have to do this.”  
  
Poe approached Finn where he sat beside the cot that had once belonged to Rey, his voice kind but insistent.

“No. We don’t,” he replied.

Turning to face Poe, Finn could tell his friend was becoming increasingly impatient with him. The pilot had never been good at hiding his emotions, least of all from Finn. Or was that perhaps because he had never needed to before now?

Finn knew Poe was genuinely concerned for him. After all, he was also was mourning lost friends, many of whom he had known for years. But it was in Poe’s nature to channel that grief and frustration into action. Finn supposed that was a good trait for a General to have. 

“Finn,” Poe said, placing one hand upon his friend’s shoulder. “If we don’t do it soon, everyone will be gone. You know we’re needed elsewhere. The core worlds are…”

“…are still susceptible to retaliation from First Order holdouts,” Finn finished. “I know.”

“We’ll be finished packing and ready to ship out of here by tomorrow. Please, let’s have some kind of memorial while we’re all still together. Rey saved every one of these people. It’s what she deserves.”

“What she deserves,” Finn bit back, “Is friends who wait for her. Who don’t give up on her!”

“Look, I want to believe she made it out as much as you do,” Poe responded. “But – ”

“Then believe,” Finn said. “Believe _me_. I know she’s alive.”  
  
The last remnants of Poe’s patience dissolved. He understood why Finn was acting this way but he also knew that dwelling on false hope would only make the pain greater when he finally felt it. 

“If she survived then she’d be here,” Poe said, flatly.

A grimace flickered across Finn’s face for the briefest of moments. Poe thought he might have finally gotten through to him but he should have known better.

“I don’t know why she’s not here,” Finn paused, choosing his next words carefully. “But it’s not because she’s injured or stuck. I think she’s _choosing_ to stay away because she’s… wary?”

Poe blinked. There was something different about Finn’s tone that he wasn’t used to. A contemplativeness that he usually associated with General Leia, or Rey herself. He somehow found himself entertaining Finn’s strange notions.

“Why would she be wary of the Resistance? Of us? And anyhow,” he said, shaking the idea away, “How would you know that?”

Finn took a deep breath. He’d been working his way up to this for several days now.

“I can sense it,” he replied, giving Poe a meaningful look.

“You can… you can _sense_ it? _You?”_

Finn nodded in affirmation, taking just a little bit of pleasure from Poe’s bewildered expression.

 _“_ Oh, he can sense things now too!” Poe announced to the room at large, empty save for the pair of them. “Isn’t that just something?”

“It’s, well, not _new_ exactly…” Finn continued. “But now it’s more conscious. I don’t really know much about it or have much control. Or any at all, really.”

“And you’re telling me Rey’s alive? That she’s out there somewhere?”

“She’s alive,” Finn confirmed. 

“Well then, what the hell is she playing at?” Poe said, accusation lacing his voice.

Finn was relieved that Poe appeared to have accepted his substantial news so readily. _Always moving at hyperspeed,_ he thought.

“I don’t know,” admitted Finn. “But she’s out there somewhere. And I want to find her.”

As he explained this to the new General, Finn realised that, for the first time, he was sensing something from Poe. Before now, he had only really been attuned to Rey, which he supposed was likely due to her own considerable strength in the Force. But whatever emotion Poe was feeling, it had to be big, loud enough for Finn’s fledgling senses to detect.

“You want to go looking for her?” Poe exclaimed, exasperated. “Are you just going to chase her across the whole galaxy? Even though, by the sounds of it, she doesn’t want to be found?” 

“I have to,” Finn insisted. “Maybe she can help me to understand all of this.”

Poe’s face softened and he sighed with resignation. 

“Do you promise to come back?” he asked. “You can have my blessing if you promise you’ll come back.”

“Back? Like you said, everyone is leaving…”

“I don’t mean back to Ajan Kloss, laserbrain. I meant,” Poe paused a moment, as if considering something.

Then, without warning, he took Finn’s face into his hands and kissed him on the mouth, deep and passionate. It suddenly crystallised in Finn exactly what that emotion he had sensed was.

Though taken aback, Finn did not draw away. Poe had been a fixture in his life from the moment they had met on board the _Finalizer_. He had always been there for Finn, providing friendship guidance as Finn learned to navigate life outside of the First Order. Poe had shown him what it meant to believe in something, to be a leader, and they trusted one another implicitly. This was a surprise, yes, but a pleasant one.

When they broke apart, Finn found Poe’s countenance unusually tense, clearly anxious about how his grand gesture would be received. 

Finn looked meaningfully into Poe’s eyes, fraught with apprehension. He smiled and took Poe’s hands into his own.

“I promise I’ll come back home,” he replied.

Poe visibly relaxed, a grin spreading wide across his face. He reached out to stroke Finn’s cheek.

“Take Chewie,” he instructed. “He loves that kid. And someone’s gotta keep you out of trouble.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though our usual lovebirds did not feature. Don't worry, they'll be back next time.
> 
> As always, comments are hugely appreciated.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Long ago he had resolved never again to allow himself to be influenced by his past and the attachments it held. But perhaps, he considered as he stood hand in hand with Rey, there was balance to be found in letting things go while still finding a way to honour that which was dead and gone._
> 
> Ben and Rey start planning their next steps by putting Ben's sabacc winnings to good use.

Rey had been right about it being easy to locate a shipyard on Pamarthe. The planet was known for producing excellent pilots, highly skilled and tough as bantha-hide. There were plenty of opportunities for anyone who could perform well at the helm, some legitimate, others less so. Either way, demand for reliable transport was high. Acquiring one’s first ship on Pamarthe was a near-sacred event. When your spacecraft was your lifeblood, the choice should be carefully considered. A pilot should treat their ship with the utmost devotion and this began by procuring it from a respectable source.

This, however, was not one such establishment.

The dilapidated fencing could surely only be for the sake of defining the lot’s borders, for it would be rendered useless by anyone with a half-decent blaster or reasonable climbing skills. Perhaps the owner had other means of security, or otherwise potential thieves knew that this place wasn’t worth the trouble. Ships of all makes and models were scattered throughout the field, with several hangar bays visible on the far side of the lot. The whole place smelled like engine grease and fuel, the familiarity of which Rey found oddly comforting. Some of the vessels appeared to be in reasonable shape, but others seemed as if they hadn’t been spaceworthy since the days of the Empire. One thing was for sure though; nothing here was fresh off the assembly line.

Ben suppressed a smile as Rey accompanied him into the expansive yard. She could barely contain herself, practically dancing upon her toes, her head swivelling this way and that to take in as much as she could, already beginning to evaluate their options. 

They had been met at the gates by a gruff Ardennian who had introduced himself as Oklau, who now accompanied them through the maze of ships, spare parts and assorted tech while Ben explained the essentials of what they were looking for. Oklau rattled off his credentials as they walked, explaining how long he’d owned the lot and how he’d gotten into the business. It was a good thing Ben seemed to be paying attention, because Rey’s head was swimming with a thousand thoughts. Their very own ship! A whole galaxy to explore with Ben by her side. Her heart was light with the idea.

Back on Jakku, she had only considered two outcomes for her future. Firstly, that her parents would return, overjoyed to be reunited with their beloved daughter. She hadn’t even bothered to imagine what might come after that because, whatever it was, she would be with the people that loved her, and that would be enough. She hadn’t liked to acknowledge the far more likely alternative, that no one was coming for her and she would live out her days in the desert, searching for scraps until her bones were too tired to traverse the dunes and scale the starships any longer. 

Ben’s arm was suddenly around her waist, preventing her from walking any further. They had stopped in front of a YV-666 and she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. Ben placed one hand on either shoulder and pivoted her towards Oklau and the freighter he was trying to promote.

“This one should meet your requirements,” he said. “Only acquired it recently. Owner didn’t want to let it go but had some debts to pay off. I’m sure you can see what good care she took with it.”

He patted the ship appraisingly with both of his left hands and looked to Ben for approval. 

Rey raised an eyebrow in scepticism. Maybe this worked on the average customer but she was a scavenger from Jakku! One of the first things a junker learned was that the value of tech was rarely determined by its shine.

“Sure, the panelling is in decent shape,” she interjected. “But how are the engines?”

Oklau frowned. “You need to expect a little wear and tear with any pre-owned ship, miss…”

But Rey was already making her way to the rear of the vehicle to inspect the engines for herself.

“You call this a _little wear and tear_?” she accused. “Did someone fly through a mynock swarm in this?”

Ben stood back, folding his arms across his chest and watching on with amusement as Oklau fumbled his response. She had this under control. 

“Maybe something with a little more gusto then?” Oklau suggested, gesturing for them to follow.  
“I’ve got a PLY-3000 with some very solid, reliable engines you might find more to your liking.”  
  


***  
  
“It looks comfortable,” Ben reasoned upon viewing the yacht’s interior. 

“Spacious too,” the Ardennian encouraged. 

“Yes, but did you see the way the hatch stuck when he opened it?” she whispered, looping an arm through Ben’s and guiding him towards the cockpit and out of their host’s earshot. “If something as simple as that hasn’t been looked after, what other wiring issues might there be?”

She let her fingers travel across the controls, searching for faulty knobs and switches.  
  
“See?” she scolded, as a dial came off in her hands.

Ben raised both hands in appeasement, head bowed in mock apology.

She took his hand and escorted him off the ship, directing a simple “No” to Oklau as they disembarked. 

Rey rejected an SS-54 for its rusted frame and a MC-18 which, while there was nothing wrong with its inner workings, came with a stench that neither she nor Ben were confident could ever be eliminated.

Oklau’s patience appeared to be wearing thin. He clearly hadn’t expected such discerning and well-informed customers.

“You clearly have very specific needs,” he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. “But I will find the right ship for you. I think I have something you might like in Hangar 5.”   
  
He led them towards a structure at the rear of the property and as they wove their way between fighters and shuttles, Ben felt the beginnings of something kindle in his senses. He knew Rey had sensed it too and they shared a look while Oklau fiddled with the lock. The hinges of the door screeched as it swung wide to reveal an old Corellian Freighter. Not a YT-1300 like the Falcon, but a 2000. It had a central cockpit and still had its original standard gun configuration, but there were enough similarities to stir an ache in Ben’s heart.

He silently reached out to take Rey’s hand and found hers already waiting. She squeezed.

Long ago he had resolved never again to allow himself to be influenced by his past and the attachments it held. But perhaps, he considered as he stood hand in hand with Rey, there was balance to be found in letting things go while still finding a way to honour that which was dead and gone.

“Let’s have a closer look,” he said.

They circled the exterior, Rey scrutinising the tiniest details as they went.

“This…looks promising…” she admitted. 

“Would you like me to fetch a lift so you can better inspect the upper turrets?” Oklau offered, clearly pleased by her interest.  
  
“No need,” she smiled, reaching a hand up and, finding suitable purchase, swinging herself astride and scaling the hull with ease.

This time, Ben made no attempt to hide his delight as he watched her nimbly scramble across the freighter’s surface, pausing along the way to rap her knuckles at various points or test a bearing. She blushed with pride when she turned and saw him observing her, clearly impressed and beaming unashamedly.

Back on the ground, she gave him her appraisal.

“There are a few things that could use work, but she’ll definitely fly. Hyperdrive is on its last legs, though. I give it two, maybe three jumps before it blows completely. But, with a few tweaks, I could easily retrofit the drive from the TIE. It wouldn’t last forever, but it would certainly give us more than enough time to source a more permanent replacement.”

“The interior is a bit outdated,” he replied, having inspected it while she badgered Oklau for everything he could tell her about the ship’s history.

She laughed, “I think I can handle not having the latest style. What about the key systems?”

“All functional,” he replied and, after a pause, “This is the one.”

“This is the one,” she agreed.

  
Ben turned out to be quite the skilled negotiator when he chose to be, using equal measures of diplomacy and charm to convince Oklau to give them a fair price. Even after taking the condition of the hyperdrive into account, the transaction would leave them with little of their freshly acquired credits remaining. However, both Ben and Rey understood the significance of what this vessel could offer them and knew that no other purchase could have been so worthy.

As they made preparations to depart with the freighter, Rey reflected upon her circumstances. She had left Jakku behind forever and was now in possession of her very own ship, with a co-pilot who wanted nothing more than her by his side. It may not have been exactly as she had once envisaged but it seemed that the Force had guided her to where she had always hoped to be. 

Sneaking up behind him as he was bidding farewell to Oklau, she wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist and hugged him tight, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades.

“So,” he said, sliding her underneath his arm as he turned to face her. “Where to first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me this far. I'm really enjoying giving these two the journey they deserved.
> 
> I am always keen to hear your thoughts.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a spare moment to themselves, Rey and Ben make some decisions about what is next for them.

They had to return to their farmhouse hideaway, as Rey needed to salvage the TIE’s hyperdrive to fit their new vessel. In addition to this, she was determined to collect every possible part that was functional and able to be removed. This would serve the dual purposes of ensuring they would have parts on hand to repair any unanticipated maintenance issues, as well as dismantling the evidence of their journey from Exegol. This was why, two full days after the purchase of their new vessel, they were still yet to depart the planet.  
  
Ben was becoming agitated. He had offered to help with the task; after all, he did know quite a bit about ship maintenance and repair. However, as they had discovered on their journey here, the TIE’s size did not lend itself well to two and the pair of them had simply gotten in one another’s way. After tripping over him for a third time, Rey dismissed him with a peck and instructed him to make himself useful by finding her something to eat. 

Having little else to occupy him, preparing meals quickly became Ben’s domain. His skills were rusty and their supplies limited, though this didn’t seem to matter to Rey. He loved the way she devoured whatever he could cobble together, savouring every bite and leaving no scraps behind. He reminded himself that this was likely the result of her having only known scarcity for so long, so he took extra satisfaction in ensuring she had enough.

The fact remained that Ben wanted to be off this planet as soon as possible. Not because he had anything against it, in fact, the opposite was true. He would always remember Parmarthe as a place where he had experienced some of the happiest days he could remember. Nonetheless, something told him it was time for them to move on. He sensed a vague threat on the horizon. Distant, but enough to unsettle him.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Ben put the finishing touches upon the roasted kajaka root he had been preparing. He headed towards the yard in order to summon Rey but instead nearly collided with her in the doorway on her way in.

“Finished!” she declared with pride. 

Looking her up and down, Ben couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Have you seen yourself?” he asked with a grin.

“Of course not, why?”

“I can see more engine grease than skin, that’s all,” he replied, moving towards her and wiping his thumb across her cheek to show her the extent of its spread.

“Unfortunate side-effect of maintenance work,” she shrugged, her focus already redirected to the plates upon the bench behind him.

When she made to move past him, he blocked her way, putting himself squarely in her path. 

“Don’t you want to clean up first?” he asked.

“But that looks so good!” she replied, craning her neck around him to stare lovingly at the kajaka.

“It will keep,” he insisted.

He placed one hand on her shoulder and tried to guide her towards the refresher but she just frowned up at him, refusing to budge. _Such a stubborn thing,_ he mused. 

Ben shook his head ruefully.

What if,” he suggested, “I kept you company?”

***

By now, they had mostly seen all of one another that there was to see, though never all at once or even necessarily at the same time. This time, however, they had opportunity to satiate any lingering curiosity.   
  
Rey undressed slowly, deliberately, without embarrassment or shame. She peeled away each piece of clothing like petals from a flower, the abundance of grime that remained doing nothing to diminish her loveliness. 

Ben almost didn’t want to lift his own shirt past his eyes, thus depriving him of her image even for a second. But, for once, they had time.

It was a welcome indulgence, hidden away here, with no immediate demands upon their time or their thoughts. They could afford to savour this moment.

The limited space within the shower was the last thing on either of their minds as they stepped under the jets. Looking at one another, Ben saw his own broad smile mirrored on Rey’s face, both wordless with the simple luxury of it all. As she raised herself on tiptoes to kiss him, Ben thought this might just be the happiest moment of life.

The warmth of Ben’s embrace was all-consuming; Rey felt as if she might just melt away into this moment. His hands followed the water’s path from her shoulders down her back and over the gentle curve of her behind. 

In turn, Rey set her palms against his chest, glad for the chance to let her eyes, and hands, explore at leisure. She let her touch roam, taking in the feel of each muscle, becoming familiar with every subtle curve and shape. Reaching up, she followed the line of his jaw, where the beginnings of stubble had begun to sprout, and marvelled at the smooth skin where his scar had once been. She allowed herself to absorb the tender feel of his cheek and neck then the contrasting density of his arms, their deltoids and biceps solid and strong. She moved slowly, basking in each new discovery.

Ben stood silently as he allowed her the time to get to know his body, her hands now investigating his abdominals and -

“Hey!” he reprimanded, as she took his buttocks in hand, squeezing to test their firmness. 

“It’s only fair,” she grinned.

“Turn around,” he instructed her.

She pouted in mock indignation, having momentarily forgotten the original intent of their visit to the fresher. Nonetheless, she obliged and permitted him to begin eradicating the smears of grease that covered her shoulders and upper arms.

Rey closed her eyes. It was a pleasant sensation, the way his hands circled across her shoulder blades, careful not to exert too much pressure even where the dirt was stubborn and ingrained. She revelled in these acts of service, small but so significant. She had never had someone who was prepared to do things on her behalf. Ben, on the other hand, scrubbed at her sides and reflected upon how grateful her felt to have someone he could do things for. It felt good to give, especially to her. He wanted to give her everything.

“So, where _should_ we go?” he asked, as he turned her back around and begun wiping at the muck that had found its way across her stomach.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Rey replied. 

“Yeah?”

“And about Leia.”

The grief was still fresh, for both of them, and Rey could easily sense the true extent of Ben’s sorrow, magnified tenfold by memories and regret. They had been able to put these emotions aside temporarily but they could not prolong their effects much longer.

“We still have her saber. And,” Rey paused, not knowing if she should mention Luke, “Your uncle’s.”

“Mmm,” Ben acknowledged, waiting for her to elaborate.

“It doesn’t feel right to keep using them. They’ve done their duty. I think their time has passed. Unless, you wanted…” she trailed off.  
  
It was true that Ben had once coveted the weapon that had such strong ties with his family, but now that it was in his – well, _their_ – possession, he couldn’t imagine wielding it as his own. He had not even felt the desire to look at it in the days that had passed.

Ben shook his head. The sabers had never been theirs.

“Well then, I thought maybe we should take them somewhere. Lay them to rest, sort of. Like a way to… to say goodbye?” She looked up at him, eyes full of apprehension.

“Hmmm,” Ben considered. “I like that idea. I think _she_ would like that idea. Did you have anywhere particular in mind?” 

“I’m not sure, really. You probably have a better idea than I would. Obviously Alderaan would have been ideal, especially for your mother, but as that’s not an option, I wondered maybe Tatooine?”

“ _Tatooine?_ ” Ben replied, incredulous. 

“You don’t think so?” she replied.

“Just being from somewhere doesn’t make you connected to a place,” Ben explained. “Anakin Skywalker was a slave there and Luke wasn’t especially fond of it either. For both of them, it was a place they longed to leave. It’s kind of like… would you want to be laid to rest on Jakku?”

“I guess not,” she admitted. “Well, do you know where they were born?”

“No, actually. My mother tried to find out, I think, but no one who was there was still around to talk about it. She thought it was most likely to have been their mother’s homeworld, though.”

“Where was she from?”

Rey had known a few details about the General’s past, but not many specifics. Their conversations had mostly centred around Rey’s jedi training and missions with the Resistance. It was a shame they had had so little time together.

“Naboo,” Ben smiled. “She was their queen and later, a senator. If things had been different, that’s where they would have grown up. I’ve been there – it’s a nice planet. Lots of greenery and waterfalls. Very pretty.” 

“It sounds lovely,” Rey said, dreamily.

“It’s, uh, it’s also where Palpatine was from…”

“Oh,” Rey’s face fell, but quickly brightened as an idea struck her. “Perhaps this would be like one last act of rebellion then? The Skywalker twins, taking back the planet and staking the final claim?” 

Ben laughed. He thought his mother would enjoy that idea. Even in death, sticking it to the enemy. It was very _her_.

“It’s mid-rim,” he warned. “Could be dangerous.”

“We’ll be careful.”

“Alright, Naboo it is. Now come on, the water’s getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally intended to be smutty and ended up all tender and fluffy. Hope you liked it all the same.
> 
> Always love to hear from you, here or at hyperspace-shipping on Tumblr.


	8. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing they had, still so fresh and exciting, was already beginning to expand, building upon the foundation that was their bond. 
> 
> Ben and Rey are ready to leave Pamarthe and start a new chapter of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been ages and I'm so sorry!
> 
> I did change my username because I didn't really understand pseuds properly when I first set up, so I REALLY hope all those who had bookmarked/subscribed to this story can still find it.
> 
> Please find enclosed a healthy dose of smut with some fluff on the side. I hope it was worth the wait.

They were ready to depart the following day, having used the remainder of the previous afternoon to try and erase any signs of their stay on the island. What remained of the TIE had been submerged off the coast and every effort had been made to return the farmhouse to the state in which they had found it. While it remained decidedly run down, Ben couldn’t help but wonder what a little time and a bit of attention might have done for the place. 

He knew it was time they didn’t have. The warning he had sensed remained present and he knew it was time to leave their little sanctuary behind. He hoped they would be able to find somewhere like it again one day.  
  
Their hands found one another once more as they boarded the freighter together, the significance of the moment lost on neither. As they entered the cockpit, Rey stepped aside, offering the pilot’s seat to Ben. Both were highly capable pilots, equally matched in most ways, but Rey knew there would be plenty of opportunity for her to fly later. It felt important that Ben be the one to take the helm for their maiden voyage. This was the true beginning of a new journey for him and the direction it would take was in his hands.

Understanding her intentions, Ben seated himself without protest. Chest swirling with emotion, he took a moment to become accustomed to his surroundings. He allowed his senses to absorb all they could, from the sound of the engine firing up to the lights upon the console, flickering with the promise of endless possibilities. The way his chest felt tight, not with anger or fear, but with restless anticipation. And, most of all, the way Rey looked as she settled herself into the co-pilot’s chair beside him.

“Captain,” she beamed.

He fired up the console, checking the readings and tweaking assorted settings like it was second nature. A groan emanated from somewhere below them as the repulsors engaged, though somewhat unevenly, causing the vessel to tilt dramatically to the left. 

“Didn’t have the parts to fix that,” Rey said apologetically.

“No problem,” Ben replied, adjusting the power levels to compensate for the angle.

The ship stabilised and Ben slowly eased the throttle forward. They felt the vibrations through the deck below them as the thrusters came online and the ship began to accelerate. Ben made to retract the landing gear.  
  
“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” she confirmed.

He disengaged the repulsors, angled the nose upwards and, with a burst of speed, they left atmosphere and Pamarthe behind.  
  
On a similar ship, half a galaxy away, Finn felt Rey’s presence slip further from reach.  
  


***

The route they had chosen was intentionally indirect. Their plan was to avoid the larger, frequently used hyperlanes and make their way via several of the smaller back lanes that were mostly used for cargo transport as opposed to travellers. Given that they were piloting a freighter, most wouldn’t even afford them a second glance. Or so they hoped.

After a time of comfortable silence as they watched the bright rays of hyperspace pass by, Ben spun himself to face Rey. 

“I guess we don’t really need to sit here the whole time,” he said. “All readouts indicate that the new hyperdrive is functioning perfectly, thanks to you, and the proximity alarms will alert us if there’s any threat.”

Others might not have noticed the fleeting look of pride that crossed Rey’s features when he had praised her work, but Ben did. Though they had spent barely a week in one another’s company, they had already begun to attune themselves to each other. Both had subconsciously begun to compile snippets of knowledge about the other, identifying habits, subtle mannerisms and the odd eccentricity. This thing they had, still so fresh and exciting, was already beginning to expand, building upon the foundation that was their bond. Ben liked that he could make her feel this way and filed the knowledge away in his growing database.

“I guess not,” Rey replied, rising from her chair.

Ben did the same, casually curling an arm around Rey’s waist as he stood. He’d done it without thinking; it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Thus far he had always tried to ask permission before touching her, even in the most innocent of ways, terrified that any misstep might cause this wonderful, impossible thing to come crashing spectacularly down around him. But she only leaned into his side, allowing him to draw her in as they looked out towards the stars, rested her head upon him and snaked her own arm around him in return. 

He leant down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Rey didn’t need to clarify what for. Instead, she simply tilted her face upwards to meet his, accepting his gratitude by way of another of the deep, tender kisses upon which she was becoming so dependent. Rey simply couldn’t help herself. The temptation of those words, those lips, that body pressed against hers, was too great to resist.

And, after all, they had some time to kill.

She intensified her kiss as she slid one palm up over his neck and twisted her fingers through his hair, pulling his face tight against her own. The other slipped delicately under his tunic and up the curve of his back.

She saw several emotions broadcast upon his face in quick succession. First surprise, then approval, then _hunger._

Rey found that she was fast becoming more confident when it came to this sort of thing – liked who she was when she took her desires into her own hands – _literally._ Ben’s groan as she caressed the tightening in his trousers certainly seemed to indicate that he liked this side of her just as much as she did. He allowed her to peel his shirt from him, stooping down so that she might remove it faster. He took the liberty of unclasping the belt from her waist, which fell to the floor with a clatter.

“This is going to become quite the habit,” she gasped, kicking one of her shoes, then the other as they travelled half-tangled down the ship’s main passage, discarding items along the way.

Tumbling into the lounge, Rey forcefully manoeuvred Ben into a seated position upon the cushioned bench and straddled him, pulling his face back up to hers with vigour. The aggression with which she demanded his compliance him reminded him distinctly of their earliest encounters.

‘We could go back to fighting, if you’d prefer?’ she chided, sitting back. He could hide nothing from her in this vulnerable state, and she revelled in it.

“No thank you,” Ben shook his head, attempting unsuccessfully to draw her back towards him.

Rey eyed him appraisingly, wearing that slight smirk that Ben was learning meant nothing but trouble. He was at her mercy and they both knew it.   
  
She began to climb backwards from his lap and Ben feared that she had reconsidered this course of action, until she began to kiss at the lines of his chest, working her way down his abdomen as she retreated. Then she was on her knees at his feet and – _oh holy fuck_ – his cock was in her mouth.

What new rapture was this? The feel of her lips moving along his length was beyond compare and he moaned aloud as her tongue circled his head. She moved slow, teasing and caressing his shaft, allowing his carnal rasps to guide her. It was utterly indecent that she could do this to him.

Rey was all too aware of the power she currently exerted. She enjoyed playfully increasing the intensity of her embrace and then relenting when she could sense he was almost at the point of release. One of his hands cupped the side her face, thumb upon her cheek and fingers lost amongst the mess of dark hair. His other gripped the edge of the lounge, knuckles white with tension as he resisted his body’s attempts to succumb too soon to her touch.   
  
From her vantage point, Rey could see the muscles across his abdomen tense and ripple in moments of particular exhilaration and she felt similar spasms with the palm that rested upon his toned thigh. Her supple lips continued their path of pleasure, giving generously, taking as much of him in as she could allow. Ben, conscious of little else outside this exquisite debauchery, couldn’t have stopped for the Force itself. She was working his shaft in earnest now, leading him rapidly to the inevitable. He made no attempt to withhold the string of profanities he emitted as he found himself depositing the effects of his climax into her mouth.

Rey sat back on her heels, that same glint of pride from earlier reappearing as she wiped her lower lip.  
  
“Holy stars,” Ben exhaled.

“You’re welcome,” she grinned. 

“Come here, you amazing, filthy little thing,” Ben coaxed, keen to repay her kindness.

However, at that precise moment, the proximity sensors sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (and for waiting!) 
> 
> As always, love to hear your thoughts here or at hyperspace-shipping on Tumblr.


	9. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey arrive on Naboo to lay the Skywalkers sabers to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hey! I know it's been the longest between updates yet, I'm sorry. This one really kicked my butt. Hope it's worth the wait.

Their flight through the passageway, both completely exposed, might have been comical if they hadn’t been so tense. Trying to navigate the spread of discarded clothing as they raced to the cockpit, they barely avoided collision themselves. Ben scrambled to the console while Rey hovered in the doorway, body poised in preparation to bolt towards the guns at the slightest provocation.

“Do you need me on weapons?” she demanded, halfway out the door already.

“Rey, wait!” Ben called after her.

She pivoted on the spot, blood pounding and heart racing. 

“It’s fine…”

“Fine?” she repeated, voice laced with confusion and a hint of scepticism. 

Ben was avoiding eye contact, staring instead at his own shuffling feet.

“I, uh, forgot to set the proximity detection radius,” he admitted. 

“So the sensor didn’t detect anything?”

“No, it did,” Ben replied, sheepishly. “Just that what it detected was several parsecs away. Probably a passing asteroid or something.”

Rey’s whole body relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and her head lolled back as she let out a long sigh of relief and exasperation. Then, she grabbed the nearest item of clothing, her tunic, and threw it at Ben’s face.  
  
“Ben!” she scolded, struggling to keep the amusement from her voice.

“I’m reprogramming it now,” he laughed, swatting the tunic away and tending to the console. “We should be _glad_ that’s all it was.”

“If that’s the only trouble we see on this trip, I’ll be very glad. And on that note,” Rey continued, “We should talk about how we’re planning to approach this. Will we need clearance codes for landing?”

“It will depend on where we try to set down,” Ben replied. “We could probably find somewhere outside the city where we wouldn’t draw much attention, but if you wanted to try and pick up some more supplies while we’re in the system, we could try and bluff our way onto a landing dock. Try to blend into the crowd like we did on Pamarthe?”

“Theed would be a good place to stock up on a few necessities,” she mused. “I think we could both do with some replacement clothing for one thing.”

She eyed her damaged tunic as she pulled it back over her head.

In the end, they decided on a compromise: they would land a safe distance from the city, where they could lay the Skywalker sabers to rest somewhere appropriately scenic, then make their way into the city on foot. They would need to remain vigilant, exercising caution at all times, for they had not yet been in a position to gather intel about how the fallout from the events on Exegol had affected the galaxy at large. An outer-rim planet such as Pamarthe was one thing, but there was every chance that the First Order had not yet relinquished its grip on the systems they deemed more valuable. 

The rest of the journey passed without further incident. The pair sat together at the helm as the shipped dropped out of light speed and while the Force didn’t reveal any apparent dangers, they both remained on high alert. 

Even from a distance, Rey could tell that Ben had not overstated the planet’s beauty. The atmosphere was clear and bright as they approached and each landmass was dominated by greenery. This lush environment was clearly valued by the population, as all the visible settlements were threaded through with vegetation and Rey wondered how many smaller communities might lie hidden beneath the forests’ canopies. However, what really took her breath away was the sight of Naboo’s water. Unlike the rough, tumultuous waters of Pamarthe or Kef Bir, Naboo featured great expanses of water that lay calm and peaceful. Its oceans glittered like gemstones and its lakes, both plentiful and vast, were as smooth as glass. 

If Jakku had an opposite, this was it.   
  
The capital of Theed stood out as the largest and grandest of the cities, its domed towers protruding above the clifftop upon which they sat. Yet more water cascaded from the cliffs’ edge, no doubt generating more than enough energy to support the citizens above.

Identifying a promising spot to the city’s north, Ben began to reduce their altitude.

“I think there, by that lake,” he suggested. Trees ran along most of its western bank but further along, these gave way to a grassy stretch that would provide ample space for landing. “If we set down right by the tree line, the ship should blend into it fairly well from above. You’d have to be specifically looking for it to notice it.”  
  
“Let’s hope no one is, then,” Rey replied. Even though this trip had been her idea, she was on edge. If something went wrong, she would certainly feel responsible. 

Ben brought the ship down over the lake, sweeping close to the water, low enough that they could make out the barely-distorted reflection of their hull upon its surface. Rey took great pleasure in this, peering forward so she could take in as much of their surroundings as possible. Ben had to remind himself to concentrate on the task at hand. 

The whirs of the landing gear sounded and before long Ben had the ship settled amongst the long grass by the water’s edge. A sweet scent greeted them as they descended the ramp and Rey felt reassured. This was the right place for them to be. 

“Where do you want to begin?” she asked.  
  
Ben, too, had felt his apprehension wane as they had disembarked. He drew a deep breath and took in his surroundings. His connection to the Force, to its light, felt strong here. He gave himself over to it.

“This way,” he replied.

He did not know where exactly he was taking them, but he trusted in the Force to guide him. They journeyed away from the lake and across the meadow for some time before the ground began to incline, gentle at first but becoming steeper the further they progressed. As they climbed, trees began to re-enter the landscape, gradually forming a broad woodland where an abundant canopy filtered the sunlight to the ground below. 

Though they did not speak as they trekked, both felt the Force vividly around them and, of course, between them.   
  
They knew they had reach their destination when the trees ceased and they found themselves atop one of those great cliffs they had seen from orbit, the brilliance of Naboo laid out before them, the city of Theed far off in the distance below.

Ben sat and allowed himself a moment to acknowledge the emotions that he had set aside until this point. A balance between grief for all that had passed and gratitude for everything he now possessed, not least of all, for the opportunity of a second chance. 

When she sensed he was ready, Rey took her place at his side. From her bag, she drew took the pair of weapons. Turning them over once each in her hands, she handed to Ben the saber that had been his mother’s. He took it with such tenderness that it seared Rey’s heart afresh. She mourned not only for her own loss of Leia but for the loss of all the time she had missed, and would miss, with her son.

Together, they used the Force to create a small hollow in the ground.

Rey held Luke’s saber in her hands. As she did, she reflected upon the part he had played in Ben’s journey and forgave him for the mistakes he had made. She thanked him for all he had taught her and for the role he had played in bringing her, and Ben, to this point. She placed the saber in the hollow.

Beside her, Ben turned his thoughts back to happy memories of his mother, of which, he realised, there were plenty. She many not have always gotten it right, he thought, but there could be no doubt that she always had the best of intentions. That she cared. She had certainly always tried to set a good example for him. He would try his best to honour her by looking to that example from now on. 

He placed the saber beside her brother’s. 

He thought not only of his mother as they covered the pair of hilts. His father also sat in the forefront of his mind. So much shame and regret seemed near impossible to bear but, he knew, it would be his penance to bear it. He could only move forward, which now meant towards the light, and he was determined to do it for the sake of both his parents.

And, of course, for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I love each and every one of you (especially for your patience).  
> Please let me know what you think, here or at hyperspace_shipping on Tumblr.


End file.
